An Unusual Love Story
by Tripoqgirl
Summary: Puck and Sabrina both agree, they wouldn't make a good couple. Most of the time they would say they can't stand each other. But then, their feelings towards each other start to change, and they find themselves more and more interested in each other (Sabrina and Puck are 16, the epilogues never happened, and Puck never left. Puckabrina!)
1. The Science Project

Puck liked to pull pranks on Sabrina. Even if they cost him his sleep, he would never have considered stopping. He enjoyed pranking her too much.

Sometimes Sabrina hated "that stupid fairy boy". He was at least 4,000 years old, but didn't look a day over 16, and although he had improved since they'd met, he was still lacking in maturity. He was 11 for a long time, but then he started aging again. He always blamed Sabrina for giving him puberty, even though as she told him many times, it was _not_ a disease.

Sabrina's quirky sister Daphne insisted that Puck and Sabrina liked each other. Supposedly they were married in the future, and yes, one time Sabrina had broken a spell over him with true love's kiss, but both Sabrina and Puck denied that they liked each other. Although privately, they had both admitted to themselves that they liked the other a _little_ bit, neither thought that the other was interested, or that a relationship would ever work between them.

Sabrina had once told Daphne, "I want to be with someone who loves me and makes me feel special, and Puck will never be like that." Her opinion hadn't really changed since then.

Puck would never tell anyone, but he thought Sabrina was pretty and, well …awesome. He just wasn't interested in all those "girly feelings and romantic stuff," as he would have put it.

Puck lived at the Grimm house and went to Sabrina's high school, so they saw each other a lot. In fact, they had every class together. Currently in their science class, their teacher had made them partners for a project. Sabrina didn't expect him to do much work though, and knew she'd have to pull an all nighter on their project in order to get everything done.

* * *

><p>That night Puck went into Sabrina's room to smear green goo all over hair, but she wasn't in her bed. She was at her desk, asleep. He laughed. He never stayed up doing homework. Sure, he was smart, but he got bored at school. He put enough effort into it that Granny Relda wouldn't get mad at him over his grades, but he wasn't about to spend any more of his free time than necessary on homework. He decided not to pull his planned prank on her after all and left, shaking his head at her commitment to her grades.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Sabrina was mad at Puck all the way to school. She ignored him all day. He didn't know why, but didn't bother to ask. She was always mad at him for some reason. He wasn't even sure what he'd done, but thought that it couldn't have been that bad. He hadn't even pranked her the night before!<p>

In science, their teacher called them up to present, and Puck couldn't remember what the project was about or even that it had been assigned. Sabrina did a decent job on it though. She didn't even mention that he hadn't helped.

"That must've been what she was doing last night. She's going to yell at me later. I know she will," Puck thought, groaning inwardly.

* * *

><p>He was right. Sabrina did yell at him. "You didn't do the work because you were being lazy! I had to do all of it, and you didn't even bother to help! I don't ever want to be your partner again!" she yelled.<p>

"I just forgot! It's just one lousy science project! You managed! It wasn't like it counted for that much of your grade anyway!" he yelled back defensively.

She glared at him, then stormed off. He heard her feet pounding up the stairs and then the slam of her door.

Daphne came into the living room looking worried.

"She's upset," she said, "You should apologize."

"I know, Marshmallow," Puck replied, sighing, "But she'll still be mad at me. She's _always_ mad at me."

Satisfied, Daphne went back upstairs to the recently built room she and Red Riding Hood shared. She knew it wasn't every day that Puck apologized, so he must have really been sorry. And of course in her mind it only confirmed further that Puck and Sabrina were meant to be. She couldn't help but smile a little as she thought about telling Red, who shipped Puck and Sabrina almost as much as she did.

Puck knew he had screwed up, but Sabrina should have reminded him that he had to work on the project. Unless… had she thought he wouldn't do it so she didn't ask?

Well, he'd show her. "The next time we have a project, I'll help so much, she'll have to forgive me!" he thought to himself, resolved.


	2. Reconsidering

It had been several weeks since the science project incident, and they still hadn't been assigned any new projects.

Sabrina wasn't that mad anymore. She knew he hadn't done it on purpose. If he had, he would've bragged about it. She _had_ been surprised when Puck had apologized. It wasn't just that she had thought he didn't care, she hadn't thought he was capable of sucking it up and apologizing. But he had.

He'd been trying harder in school lately, and he'd even started being a little nicer to her. He still pulled pranks on her, but they weren't as bad as before.

* * *

><p>And then in history they finally got the thing Puck had been waiting for. A partner project. Puck saw Sabrina glance towards her friend Anne, getting ready to ask to be partners. But before she could he grabbed her hand, shaking it rigorously.<p>

"Hello, my name is Puck, and I'm going to be your partner!" he said cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes and yanked her hand away. "Puck, if you really think I would want to work with you after what happened last time-" she started to say, annoyed.

"Then I am correct!" he said, cutting her off.

He could tell she wanted to work with someone else, but he wasn't going to give up. "Fine, I'll say it," he said, pretending to be pained at the very thought, "_Please_?"

Sabrina was shocked, he _never_ said please. She turned to see if Anne was still there, but she had already found a partner. In fact, almost everyone now had a partner.

"Fine," she sighed, turning back to Puck, "But you'd better help this time."

He grinned, and she couldn't help but think that he looked cute like that. She turned away, mortified that such a thought would even occur to her. This was _Puck_. The same Puck who took pleasure in annoying her and pulling pranks on her. Could he be …changing? "No," she thought, "no no no no _no_, I must be imagining it."

* * *

><p>During lunch Sabrina was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Puck's behavior recently. He'd definitely been acting different, but why? Well, she wasn't going to complain. Puck being nicer was a good thing, she just had to get used to it.<p>

"So," Anne said, startling Sabrina out of her train of thought, "you're working with Puck again, even after how little work he put in last time?"

"Yeah," Sabrina replied, "but only because he asked, and in the time it took to refuse him, everyone had already partnered up."

"He likes you," Anne giggled, "anyone can tell."

"What!?" Sabrina retorted, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "No he doesn't!" Anne only snorted, and Sabrina repeated fiercely "He doesn't!"

Anne smirked. "Deny it all you want, but he does, and you like him back. I can tell."

Sabrina covered her flushed face with her hands, wanting the conversation to end.

"He is pretty cute," Anne said, "I wouldn't mind being liked by him. Do you think he's a good kisser?"

"What?!" Sabrina gasped, mortified.

Anne smiled patronizingly, "See? You do like him."

Sabrina scowled and shoved her stuff into her backpack, wanting to get away from Anne.

"You're only proving my point!" Anne called after her as she walked away. "Why would you be jealous if you didn't like him?"

As much as Sabrina didn't want to admit it, Anne was right. She did like Puck. She had always liked Puck. But only a _little_ bit! And he didn't like her back, did he? No, that couldn't be true. He was just trying to be nicer. Yeah, that was it.

After lunch, they had PE. Sabrina couldn't help glancing at Puck every once in a while. He really was cute. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed before. He was about 5'8" tall compared to her 5'2" height. He had slightly curly blond hair which covered his pointed ears, extremely nice forest green eyes, and a mischievous grin that was actually quite attractive. He was in good shape but not too muscular. Overall, he was, as Anne would have put it "extremely hot".

"But that's not unusual for an immortal fairy, is it?" she thought, forcing herself to look somewhere else.

Looking at Puck made her question all the negative opinions she had built up about him over the years. She tried reminding herself of all the pranks he had pulled on her, but it wasn't working. She kept remembering all the times he'd saved her, too. She knew he could be a jerk, but he wasn't really a bad person. He had saved her life many times, and he did seem to care about her. She sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just hate Puck? She wished it weren't true, but she liked him despite everything he'd done. She couldn't help it.

Puck noticed her trying not to look at him, and realized that she was starting to question her feelings for him. He was starting to wonder if dating her would be so bad after all. He already knew that he liked her. He'd come to terms with it long ago. He liked being around her. When he saw her, he felt happy inside. His skin seemed to tingle when she touched him. He knew that deep down she liked him too, but had a harder time admitting it to herself. He knew he could've been nicer to her the past few years, but he'd been living as an 11 year old for thousands of years before he met her, and old habits die hard, even if you're trying to break them so that the girl you secretly like will like you back.


	3. A Perfect Presentation

The deadline for their history project was coming up and Sabrina was surprised at all the work they'd done. They were almost finished. Not only had Puck done his share of the work, he'd done a good job on it. She'd been expecting him to do a halfhearted job with a minimal amount of work. Maybe he _was_ changing.

That night they finished the project and practiced their presentation in front of Daphne and Red. At the end Daphne started to applaud, and Red and Granny Relda joined in, too.

Sabrina blushed, she hadn't expected applause. Was their project really _that_ good?

"Yeah!" Puck cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. "We're gonna ace this project!"

He was so excited he started hovering in the air, wings extended.

Granny Relda laughed. "As long as you don't start flying," she joked, "I think you'll do great, leiblings!"

Puck settled back on the ground as his wings slid into his back. In his excitement he pulled Sabrina into a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. He was sure this made up for the last project! For a second, lost in the moment, she hugged back, but then she realized who she was hugging. Her cheeks flushed, and she pulled away, embarrassed. She hastily gathered her notes and hurried back up to her room. Why did he have to hug her, and why did she have to like it? It was so confusing. She didn't _want_ to like him, but she couldn't stop herself. She wished she could just turn off her feelings for him. Then everything would be so much easier.

Daphne and Red ran up the stairs to their own room, too excited over the obviously romantic moment to contain their whispers about how Puck and Sabrina were meant to be.

Puck looked at Granny Relda, who was smiling and shaking her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile, not wanting to embarrass Puck. As she went into the kitchen to make dinner she couldn't help but think how cute it was. They were both trying not to show that they liked each other, but it was so obvious that they did.

Puck smiled. That hug had been nice, and even if it had embarrassed Sabrina, he knew she had liked it, too.

* * *

><p>When it was time to present their project, they did a great job. Their teacher congratulated them, saying that he was impressed at how well prepared they were. He even said that he thought they worked well together.<p>

Puck was proud. He'd done a good job. Sabrina was happy. They worked well together! His day couldn't have been any better.

* * *

><p>That night, Puck realized that he hadn't played any pranks on Sabrina in over a week, he'd been so focused on their project! That must have been a new record for him. But as much as he liked pranking Sabrina, he couldn't. Not after what a great day they'd had. He decided to prank Daphne and Red instead. They deserved it for shamelessly shipping him and Sabrina. They never minded it as much anyways, and didn't hold grudges like Sabrina did.<p>

After setting up a masterpiece of a prank for Daphne and Red, Puck still wasn't tired. Almost without thinking, he wandered into Sabrina's room. His wings extended, and he hovered over Sabrina's bed, looking at her. She was beautiful when she slept, and it was the only time she ever seemed truly at peace. For all the times he had pranked her, he had never really lingered to look at her. His eyes trailed over her graceful, slender body, and pleasant figure towards her perfect face. Her long blond hair was splayed over her pillow, looking almost like a halo. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could picture them. Blue and clear and beautiful. He dropped a few feet so that he was hovering a foot above her and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. She shifted slightly, but continued to sleep, undisturbed.

Puck decided then and there that he would stop pranking Sabrina every night. He would only prank her every once in a while, or when she really deserved it. And he would also prank Red and Daphne sometimes, not only to be fair, but to keep himself from getting complacent. He could still be the trickster king even if he didn't pull a prank every night.


	4. Competition

Puck and Sabrina's relationship definitely improved once he stopped pranking her every night. They got along better and she was more willing to spend time with him. They ate lunch together sometimes and studied for school together, but much to Daphne and Red's dismay, they still weren't a couple.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was coming up, and Sabrina found herself giving in to her feelings and hoping that Puck would ask her out, but he didn't. A week before Valentine's Day, a guy from school named Zach asked her out. She didn't really know him that well, but he seemed nice enough. She didn't want to spend Valentine's alone, and at that point it seemed unlikely Puck would ask her out. She decided to say yes, and he told her to meet him at the movie theater at 7 PM on Valentine's Day.<p>

* * *

><p>When Valentine's Day arrived, Puck still hadn't asked Sabrina out, so she got ready to meet Zach.<p>

"Where you going Grimm?" Puck asked curiously as she walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"I have a Valentine's Day date with a guy from school named Zach," she replied, not looking at Puck so that he couldn't see her disappointment. She didn't sound very excited.

"Oh …okay," he said, realizing what this meant. Today was _Valentine's Day_. She'd probably wanted him to ask her out. How could he have forgotten? Now Sabrina was going to go on a date with some guy she hardly knew instead of him.

She stood there waiting, hoping that he would object. When he didn't she left, disappointed.

"Maybe he doesn't like me after all," she thought as she walked to the movie theater. She sighed. "At least Zach seems sort of nice. Even if he's not the person I really want to go on a date with."

* * *

><p>As Soon as Sabrina left, Puck slumped onto the couch, burying his face in the cushions. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled in a rare moment of humility, "now she'll never go out with me."<p>

"Well not with that attitude," Daphne giggled.

Puck glanced up, when had she and Red come in?

"She's going on a date with someone else. Tonight. And it's Valentine's Day, and I forgot, and now she'll end up with what's-his-face instead of me!" Puck mumbled into the pillow.

"No she won't!" Daphne insisted, "She only went with him because _you_ didn't ask her out!"

"I overheard her talking about it. They're going to the movies," Red added.

Puck smiled, and stood up, resolved. "I guess I'm going to see a movie, then."

As Puck flew out the door, he heard the girls squeal something about true love. Smiling with determination, he flew towards the movie theater, making sure no one could see him.

* * *

><p>He landed a ways off so he wouldn't be noticed, then made his way to the ticket line. When he got to the front he scanned the listings.<p>

"One ticket for that one," he said, pointing to some movie he'd never heard of that had a listing for 7 and the caption: "The perfect Valentine's Day Movie." He reasoned that was probably where what's-his-face had taken Sabrina.

"Looks like I'm ready to crash a date," he thought as he headed for theater 8.


	5. Not an Ideal Date

When Sabrina got to the movie theater Zach was already there waiting for her.

"Am I late?" she asked, looking up at the clock on the wall to check the time.

"No," Zach said. "I was early, but you're just on time."

He smiled and took her hand. She stiffened at the gesture, but he didn't notice.

"I already got the tickets." He said, giving her one.

"Great" she said, scanning her ticket and doing her best to sound excited. She wasn't really into sappy romances.

"Come on, let's find our seats," she said, heading towards the rooms where the movies were shown.

As they got closer, she felt his hand tighten over hers. They swerved towards another door near the end of the hall.

She looked over her shoulder as they passed the theaters. "Isn't the movie playing in theater 8?" she asked, remembering the information on her ticket.

"Yes," Zach replied, his grip tightening enough that her hand started to hurt. He continued pulling her towards the other door.

"Then why are we going this way?" Sabrina asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt. She had a bad feeling about this. She tried to pull her hand from his grip, but he was holding it too tightly.

He didn't answer, and when they got to the door, he glanced around before opening it and pushed her inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Puck had bought his ticket and was heading towards theater 8. He went in but didn't see Sabrina, so he came back out and started checking the other theaters. She should've been at the theater by then. He was starting to get a little worried, but he calmed himself down, reasoning that she was probably just in a different theater.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabrina wasn't stupid. She knew Zach hadn't brought her into this Janitor's closet without ulterior motives. This wasn't going to end well. She tried to leave, but he pulled her away from the door. He grabbed her other arm, and although she tried, she couldn't break free of his grip.<p>

"Get. Off. Of. Me" She growled, no longer unsure of what he wanted.

He smiled, but didn't let go. "You can't do anything," he whispered, "You're mine now."

She glared at him. He didn't know who he was dealing with. She was _Sabrina Grimm_, and no one messed with her and got away with it. She jerked her knee up, hitting him where it hurt. He shrieked in pain as his hands instinctively moved to protect himself, letting her go.

* * *

><p>Puck had looked into almost all of the movie theaters when he heard a muffled scream. He headed towards the noise. He was certain it was coming from a door a little ways down the hall.<p>

Puck pulled the door open, and saw that what's-his-face and Sabrina were in there, What's-his-face looking like he was in serious pain. "What the hell?" he said, confused.

Sabrina glanced at Puck, then turned back to Zach. "Get out of here. Now. Don't ever touch me again or you'll regret it," she said angrily as she pointed to the door.

Zach rushed out the door. He knew she wasn't joking, and he was't going to make the mistake of getting on her bad side again.

As Zach's footsteps receded, Puck closed the door and stepped towards Sabrina. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Sabrina shook her head. "No," she said, "he tried to, but I wouldn't let him." She looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

Puck looked at her sheepishly. "I wanted to crash your date. I'm sorry I forgot about Valentine's Day, I probably should've asked you out."

"That's okay." Sabrina said, smiling slightly. Puck had meant to ask her out. He _did_ care about her. "Do you want to hang out? We're already here, so we might as well do something together."


	6. Going Home

They decided not to watch the romance movie. Neither of them were really interested in seeing it. Instead, they got some pizza and hung out at the park

They sat on a park bench. As Sabrina stifled her third yawn, Puck looked over at her and realized how tired she was. It was starting to get late. "Do you want to go home?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you trust me?" he asked as his wings unfurled.

She looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I think I do"

Satisfied, he picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He made sure no one was watching, then took flight, Sabrina in his arms.

It wasn't the same as the other flights they'd had together. Their lives weren't in danger, and it was actually quite romantic.

Puck flew steadily, and after only a few minutes they were at the Grimm house. He landed on the roof and set Sabrina down. He sat down next to her, and in a moment of kindness, held out his hand. She took it, glad that he wasn't making a big deal about it like he usually would have. She rested her head against his shoulder, and they sat there in silence, gazing at the stars.

Puck knew that it had been a hard day for Sabrina, so he let her sit in silence. Even though she had defended herself against Zach, he knew that Zach's attempt had left her shaken. He glanced at her and realized that she was asleep, her head still resting on his shoulder.

Puck lifted her gently, careful not to wake her up, and flew down to her window. He opened it and lay her on her bed. He pulled off her shoes and socks, tossing them to the floor, then then pulled the covers over her. He closed the window, and as he passed her bed on his way out, he felt her hand brush his arm.

"Puck…" Sabrina whispered, only half awake.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep, Grimm, we can talk tomorrow," He whispered, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I promise I won't draw on your face or pull any pranks on you tonight as long as you go back to sleep."


	7. Not Quite a Date

When Sabrina woke up, she was still in her clothes. She rubbed her eyes, confused. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the roof watching the stars and Puck's hand in hers. She must've fallen asleep and he'd carried her down. She smiled, remembering how uncharacteristically sweet he'd been the night before.

She changed out of last night's clothes, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. They didn't have school that day so she took her time. When she finished she walked downstairs for breakfast.

Puck, Granny, Daphne, and Red were already eating, their mouths stuffed with pancake. Sabrina joined them at the table and filled her own plate with breakfast. She was surprised to find that they were _normal_ pancakes with syrup that wasn't pink or any other strange color. Granny usually made unusually colored and flavored food with ingredients that were far from ordinary. Sabrina still wasn't very fond of Granny's cooking even after eating it for 4 years.

Granny only made normal food every once in a while because she knew Sabrina liked it better. Daphne and Puck had no preference, and neither had the best table manners. Puck, Sabrina noticed, was at least _trying_ not to eat like an animal. She smiled. He was definitely getting more mature. She ate 5 pancakes, relishing their delicious normalness.

"The girls and I are heading out to go to the pool. Would you two care to join us?" Granny Relda asked, noting how well Puck and Sabrina were getting along. Sabrina was even eating! Relda worried that Sabrina didn't eat enough, which was part of why she made normal food sometimes. The rest of the time, Sabrina barely touched her meals.

"No, thanks," Sabrina replied.

"Nah," Puck said.

"So, how was your _date_ last night?" Daphne and Red asked excitedly, wanting to know if Puck's date crashing attempt had been successful.

"Yes, I didn't see you come in last night," Granny Relda added, sounding unsure if she should be worried or happy about it.

"He turned out to be a jerk. But don't worry, I hit him where it hurt and he left me alone," she replied.

"And then we saw each other and hung out. We just lost track of time," Puck added.

Relda nodded, satisfied. "All right girls, are you ready to go?" She asked. Daphne and Red nodded, holding up their bags for the pool. Relda got up and walked towards the door. "All right then, lets get going. We'll see you later, lieblings," she said, waving to Sabrina and Puck as she closed the door. Puck and Sabrina watched through the window as Granny Relda and the girls got in the family car and drove off towards the pool.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sabrina asked Puck, putting her dishes in the sink.

Puck finished his last bite of pancake and put his plate and utensils on top of hers. "Wanna go to the park?" He asked.

She smiled. "That sounds fun."

* * *

><p>They walked to the park, and headed towards the swings. No one else was swinging, so they sat on seats that were next to each other. They swung for a while, talking about ordinary things.<p>

Afterwards they played an impromptu and energetic game of tag, which ended when Puck tripped. Sabrina went to help him up, and he pulled her into a bear hug, not letting her escape and insisting that she was now it. Neither of them was sure who'd won, but at that point they didn't care.

They went for a walk, and Puck's eyes lit up when he spotted an ice cream stand.

"Come on," Sabrina laughed, pulling him into the line. "I'll get us some ice cream."

They each ordered a scoop of chocolate. Sabrina paid, and when Puck tried to stop her, she insisted, "No, you bought the food last night, it's my turn."

He sighed dramatically. "Well, if you insist on paying, I won't stop you."

* * *

><p>Around lunchtime they walked back home. Granny Relda and the girls weren't back yet, so they made themselves some sandwiches. When they finished eating they headed up to Puck's room.<p>

"Follow me," he said, heading towards his trampoline and helping her up onto it.

"When was the last time you jumped on a trampoline, Grimm?"

She had to think about it. She vaguely remembered jumping on one, but not since she had moved to the Grimm house. "Too long," she replied.

"We'll have to fix that," Puck answered, starting to jump. They jumped together for a long time, laughing at how fun it was. It was nice to act like a kid again.

When Sabrina stopped to catch her breath, she had a thought. "So, what now?" she asked.

He shrugged, then had an idea. "Do you want to go swimming in my lagoon?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get changed into my swimsuit!" she replied, running out the door and into her own room to change.

* * *

><p>When she came back, Puck was also in a swimsuit. She couldn't remember seeing him without his hoodie on in a long time. It was strange. The upside was that without it his scent was vastly improved. Boy did that hoodie need a wash!<p>

They walked to Puck's lagoon and jumped in. They swam around and shot at each other with Puck's water guns. After a while Daphne poked her head into Puck's room. "Puck, we're back. Sabrina, are you in there?" She yelled.

"Yeah, we're in Puck's lagoon!" Sabrina called back.

"Do you want to join us?" Puck added loudly.

They heard Daphne's squeal of excitement. "Didn't they just get back from the pool?" Sabrina asked. Puck shrugged. The girls didn't always make sense.

Daphne and Red came running, cannonballing into the lagoon and splashing water over Sabrina and Puck in the process. They had even more fun with the girls there, playing games of water tag and Marco Polo.

It wasn't until Granny Relda called them down to dinner that they realized how long they'd been in the water. They all got out and dried off, heading to their rooms to change. By the time Sabrina came down, everyone was seated. Daphne and Red had ensured that the only seat left was next to Puck, so they sat next to each other.

After dinner Puck brought Sabrina back to his room, where they sat on his trampoline and watched the sunset together. When she asked how his room could have a sunset, he shrugged and said simply, "Magic."

When it got late, Sabrina headed back to her room to go to sleep. As she reached to open her door, she heard Puck's voice behind her. "What, no kiss goodnight?"

She turned to face him and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, then kissed him on his cheek. "Good night, Puck."


	8. The School Dance

Sabrina was excited. She had reminded Puck of the school dance, and he had asked her to go with him! They'd hung out together a lot, but never officially on a date. This would be their first one, and she was really looking forward to it!

Before they left, she had a present for him. When she gave it to him, he opened it excitedly, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"A new hoodie?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yes. I know you love your old one, but it's getting really worn out. This one is exactly the same, only newer. I even found the spell that lets it hide your wings and makes it grow to fit your height."

Puck looked up and smiled, touched by the gesture. It was the best present he'd ever received. "Here, hold it for a sec," He said, handing it to her. He pulled off his old hoodie, tossed it into his room, then took the new one back and put it on. It fit well, and he looked nicer than before.

He sniffed it. "What's that smell?"

"Cleanness," Sabrina replied, laughing. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded yes, and they walked downstairs together.

Granny Relda gushed about how nice they both looked and how much fun they were going to have the entire drive to the school. She dropped them off, saying she'd be back to pick them up after the dance.

* * *

><p>They had a nice time at the dance. At one point, Sabrina saw Anne. "Told you so!" Anne whispered loudly as she passed them. Puck looked at Sabrina questioningly, but she just shrugged, pretending she had no idea. There was no way she was going to share what Anne had said before about him liking her.<p>

Later in the night, they slow danced. Almost without realizing what she was doing, Sabrina leaned in and kissed Puck, _on the lips_! And he kissed _back_, and it was _nice_! Nicer than she'd imagined. Sure, they'd kissed before, but it had always been one sided, and they had been kids. This was different. It meant more.

She pulled away after only a few seconds, cheeks flushing from embarrassment. Puck was also blushing. They stood in awkward silence, neither able to look the other in the eyes.

"Does this mean we're… together?" Puck finally asked, breaking the silence.

"… Yes," Sabrina replied. She paused, then said, "Puck …I ..."

But she couldn't say that she loved him, she wasn't ready yet. She'd never said those words to a boy before. It was a big deal for her, and he knew it.

"I love you too, Grimm," he replied without hesitation. He didn't need her to say it to know what she meant. He already knew that she loved him and that eventually she would be able to say it, but he wasn't going to rush her.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They started dancing again, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

><p>By the time Granny picked them up and drove them home, it was late.<p>

They held hands as they walked up the stairs. And this time, when Puck asked for a goodnight kiss, Sabrina kissed him on the lips.

Although neither of them knew it, Daphne and Red were watching them, spying. Daphne's hand flew to her mouth. She bit the palm of her hand, so excited she almost squealed. They were _kissing_! They were a _couple_! _Finally_!


End file.
